


A Trick Gone Too Far

by WonderlandIsMyReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Reader, Depression, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Goth Reader, Pastel Goth Reader (Suggested), Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform, non gender specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandIsMyReality/pseuds/WonderlandIsMyReality
Summary: Gabriel keeps trying to trick the reader, who happens to dress alternatively. He finally finds a way to get to them when he changes them back to their natural style.





	A Trick Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I, myself am alternative and believe that this is how I would react if I were suddenly "natural" again. I apologise if I cause any offense when talking about preferring alternative styles to natural ones.
> 
> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/D/H/C = Your Dyed Hair Colour

You danced around the library dramatically, singing out of tune as you put away books and straightened the chairs. You were skimming your finger along the spines of the books in the bookcase in front of you, looking for the correct space when the book you were holding suddenly turned into a snake. You let out a gasp as you dropped the snake, which turned back into a book before it hit the ground. You giggled and bent over, giving the Archangel you knew would be there a good view of your behind as you scooped up the book, before standing straight to put it away. "You'll have to do better than that". You didn't turn around but knew that Gabriel would be pouting behind you. He let out a huff as you continued placing the books away. Hearing the flap of wings you knew he had left in a mood.

You rolled your eyes and chuckled. He had been pranking you since the two of you had met, but you always laughed his tricks off; much to his dismay. Sam and Dean always got mad at Gabriel when he tricked them, especially Dean. But the pranks never bothered you. You always looked for the joy in every situation, and struggled to take anything seriously. This was something that occasionally annoyed Sam and Dean because you would constantly behave "like a crazed puppy" as Dean had put it. You ran around, made jokes that only you understood, and acted very spontaneously. The boys couldn't understand why you acted like this or why you dyed your hair bright colours, and dressed in blacks and bright t-shirts with strange sayings or odd creatures printed on them.

But you knew why you did the things you did. You had struggled with depression for as long as you could remember. You had tried to act and dress like everyone else but felt empty inside. You'd always known you were different and that you enjoyed 'alternative' styles but didn't own anything that remotely reflected how you felt on the inside. As you got older you had more control over what you wore and began buying black clothing and alternative brands. You would wear bright and unusual colours of lipstick and smudge your eyeliner. You could suddenly look at your reflection without hating what you saw. But your favourite thing about your physical appearance had to be your dyed hair. You had always hated your natural hair colour and it had taken years for you to build up the courage to actually change it. After that you slowly became louder and weirder. Yelling out the random thoughts you used to keep hidden, making inappropriate jokes, and dancing energetically around the house. You slowly became braver and began dressing and acting how you wanted outside of the safety of your house. It had taken some time but you were finally happy with yourself. You had plenty of downs, and so learnt to take what happiness you could get and always made sure to enjoy the little things.

So it didn't matter if Gabriel put worms in your food or swapped your shower gel with custard. If anything his tricks just made you that little bit happier. Plus your crush on him certainly helped.

................

You woke up face down in bed and lay there enjoying the warmth and comfort. A few strands of your hair had fallen down over your face and you spent at least five minutes contemplating whether or not it would be worth the effort to move it, when you realised something that filled you with dread. That was your natural hair colour. You threw yourself out of bed and over to the dressing table mirror, almost tripping over in your early morning haze, and stared at your reflection in horror. You hair had returned to its natural colour and that wasn't the only thing that had changed. Your regular black shorts and tank top bed clothes were now beige and your finger nails were void of black nail varnish.

You stood staring at this imposter for what felt like an eternity, until you noticed that the items on your dressing table had changed too. The eyeshadows and lipsticks that littered the space were no longer a collection of blacks and ridiculously bright colours, but nudes and baby pinks. Your black eyeliners were missing and your nail varnishes were all clear. Your statement necklaces were now small charms on thin gold chains, the earrings were an assortment of small gemstones and basic shapes, as were the rings. Even the hair accessories that you barely wore were now beige hair ties or plain clips.

You felt sickened and like you couldn't breath. You ripped the doors to your wardrobe open and, just as you had feared, the clothes were all plain and regular. Anything that had been black had transformed and all prints had disappeared from the material. The jeans were all a regular shade of blue and all the same style. The t-shirts and tank tops ranged from white to various colours. Colours that would've made you stand out before, but would now blend in with the rest of your boring clothing. Even your jackets were boring and plain.

You closed the wardrobe and crawled back into bed, curling in on yourself. Closing your eyes, you tried to deny the changes, convince yourself that this was a stupid nightmare. But you knew it was real. You knew that Gabriel had finally found a way to get to you. You knew that he had won. Lying there, you felt unreasonably tired, considering you had just woken up; your very being feeling empty.

................

You had no idea how long you had been in bed, or whether you had even fallen asleep again. A knock at the door pulled you fully back into consciousness. "Y/N? Are you in there?". It was Sam. "Yeah", your voice cracked so you cleared your throat and tried again. "Yeah, I'm just getting up now". " Just getting up? Y/N, its almost four o'clock! Come on, we need your help with research". You sighed, feeling more deflated than before. "Be there in a minute".

You waited until Sam's footsteps were gone before finally moving for the first time in hours. You lifted youself up onto your unusually heavy limbs to read the bedside alarm clock. 15:47. This wasn't the first time you'd gotten up this late and you knew it wouldn't be the last. You pulled your tired and weighed down body from the bed and over to the mirror, praying that the person in the mirror would be you, but it wasn't. It was that imposter again.

You felt dirty but couldn't bring yourself to take a shower. Trudging over to the wardrobe, you picked out a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and a blue hoodie. When you went to get underwear and a bra, you noticed that they, as well as all of your socks were plain and white. You got dressed and took a few calming breaths, repeating 'You can do this' over and over again in your head, before looking in the mirror. Nothing. You felt nothing.

'Come on', you said to yourself, 'People are dying and you can prevent it. Stop being so selfish and shallow, and go help'. Taking one last longing look at your bed, you made your way to the library.

..............

Sam and Dean, who were surrounded by books, looked up when you entered. A smirked covered Dean's face. "Gabe got you good, huh?" You cleared your throat and tried to smile. "Yeah, he did". You sat down at the desk and tried to act normally. "So what's the case?" They explained everything they had found so far but you barely listened. You willed yourself to care about these random strangers but just couldn't. Sam had handed you a book, but you were still on the first page, staring at the blurring words. A loud thudding sound drew your attention to Dean changing his book, and you mentally slapped yourself. How was Dean actually working faster than you were?

You forced yourself to read the words but had no idea if you found anything of use. Luckily, Sam announced that he had. "Finally" Dean groaned, "I'm gonna get dinner". Dean had left to get food and Sam had disappeared, but you remained at the desk, your mind racing with empty thoughts. You shook the nothingness from your mind and stood up suddenly in a burst of determinism, but that soon faded when you couldn't think of anything to actually do.

When Dean arrived back, he and Sam grabbed their food and began devouring it like men starved. You excused yourself to the bathroom and hid in there until you assumed that they were finished. When you made your way into the now empty kitchen, you saw your meal waiting on the table. Without a thought, you picked up the container and threw the contents into the bin, feeling sickened at even the notion of eating. Returning back to the library, you were met by Sam and Dean deep in conversation with Castiel and Gabriel. Gabriel gleamed at you from his chair, but you refused to make eye contact. "Y/N..." Cas tilted his head to the side, "... You look... unusual". Dean snorted. " Yeah, now she looks unusual". The boys chuckled which you forced yourself to join in on.

You sat down and listened to the conversation halfheartedly. You felt Gabriel's gaze on you the entire time, but focused instead on your bare feet. At least they hadn't changed. Your toes felt numblingly cold but you made no move to warm them. The feeling distracted you from the emptiness inside. Yawning, you stood and made your way to the corridor. "You goin' to bed?" Dean called after you, stopping you in your tracks. "Yeah". You forced another yawn to add emphasis. "How can you be tired? You didn't get up until late afternoon?" Sam accused. You saw Gabriel's eyes narrow and tried to think of a good lie. Giving up, you shrugged your shoulders in what you hoped was a carefree manner, and skulked off to your room.

You slumped down on the bed without undressing and closed your eyes. You felt exhausted but were unable to sleep. You hated yourself for being so childish. Telling yourself you were obsessing over your looks, you sneered at your own shallowness. But you knew it was more than that. You felt uncomfortable in yourself. You had lost your identity. You were nothing. 'But your appearance shouldn't affect you like this. It shouldn't affect the way you act.' You continued your internal argument until you finally fell into a restless sleep.

............

You would wake up, but keep your eyes closed and refuse to move; ignoring the need to relieve yourself until it was excruciating. On the way to the bathroom you would pass the mirror. Same hair. Same clothes. Same regular, boring self.  
You no longer acted like yourself. Only speaking when spoken to. No longer making jokes or suggestive comments. You stopped singing and dancing. You barely ate or drank. You rarely changed your clothes or showered. You avoided mirrors whenever possible. The majority of your time was spent asleep or staring into space. You had lost interest in all aspects of your life. You depression hadn't been this bad since long before you moved into the bunker. You would be worried about yourself but couldn't muster the energy to do so.

The boys had tried to cheer you up, and you were attempting to act happily around them, but it was difficult. Even Castiel had tried, but you were struggling to see the joy in anything. Gabriel had tried the most though. Pranking the boys in front of you, making suggestive comments, making flowers and sweets appear for you, but you could only offer small smiles in return; you never were a flowers and chocolates kind of girl anyway. You considered asking him to undo the changes, but knew that that was what he was waiting for, expecting you to beg, and you refused to give him the satisfaction. You even considered buying new stuff, but Gabriel would surely transform that too. Plus alternative brands were expensive; and you didn't want to seem desperate.

.............

You woke up in your bed, having slept more hours than necessary yet still feeling exhausted. Sam and Dean had long since stopped trying to wake you up, knowing that if they forced you to leave your room, you'd only fall asleep curled up on one of the sofas instead. Sleep was your escape from the empty thoughts and feelings, and you sought it out whenever and wherever you could.

Sighing, you dragged yourself up to get dressed. Opening your wardrobe you were greeted by black clothing, interspersed with pastels and brighter colours. Most of the items had strange sayings and images printed on them. These were your clothes! Hope welled up in your chest, the first real feeling you had had in days. Rushing to you dressing table, you noticed all of your makeup and accessories were their original colours, and you took in your reflection. It was finally you.

Your hair was Y/D/H/C again and seemed brighter than you could ever remember it being. The jeans you had slept in were black and tight, and your black T-shirt read "They're Coming" in dripping red blood print. Even your nails were painted black again. You were so overwhelmed with joy that you felt your eyes well up. "GABRIEL!" You screamed for the Archangel, who appeared standing behind you in you reflection, looking nervous. Before he could say or do anything, you pulled him into a tight hug, pressing your face into his chest. It took him a moment to process your reaction before he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" you breathed out as you fisted your hands in his shirt. "I'm sorry Sugar. I shouldn't have done that to you. I just... I just..." He trailed off nervously. You pulled back to look up at his face. "I just wanted to get your attention" he mumbled, looking away as a blush crept onto his cheeks. You were so overwhelmed that you forgave him instantly. Letting out a giggle, you pressed your lips against his for a chaste kiss. Gabriel's breathing hitched but before he had time to react, you pulled away and returned to your spot against his chest. After a few seconds of shock, Gabriel held you to him tighter and rested his face in your hair.

"You look so much prettier now that you actually look like you again." Gabriel mumbled, pressing a kiss to your hair.


End file.
